triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Intuition
Description The user can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation) |-|Usage= *'Adoptive Muscle Memory' - to replicate movements after observation. *'Enhanced Combat' - to possess enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. |-|Method= *'Intuitive Replication' - to copy the powers of others and intuitively know how to use them. |-|Developed Abilities= *'Ability Intuition' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. *'Alien Intuition' - to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *'Anatomical Intuition' - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *'Animal Intuition' - to have innate understanding of animals. *'Artistic Intuition' - to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *'Chemical Intuition' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *'Craft Improvisation' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *'Escape Intuition' - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *'Fighting Instinct' - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *'Intuitive Perception' - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *'Intuitive Precognition' - sense and react to future events. *'Limit Intuition' - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *'Magic Intuition' - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *'Mathematical Intuition' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *'Mechanical Intuition' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *'Medical Intuition' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *'Musical Intuition' - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *'Physics Intuition' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *'Predator Instinct' - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *'Pressure Point Intuition' - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *'Prey Instinct' - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *'Rhythm Intuition' - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *'Scientific Prowess' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programming. *'Seduction Intuition' - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *'Sickness Intuition' - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *'Social Intuition' - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *'Survival Intuition' - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *'Weapon Proficiency' - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. Category:Powers Category:Passive Power